EP-OS 0 247 480 describes plastic sheets of the type in question in which the branched polycarbonate preferably has an M.sub.w of 20,000 to 40,000.
For example, a branched polycarbonate is used which has a .eta..sub.rel of 1.32 (as measured at 25.degree. C. on a 0.5% solution in CH.sub.2 Cl.sub.2), corresponding to an M.sub.w of 32,000.
In addition, in the examination proceedings on EP-OS 0 247 480, multilayer plastic sheets of branched polycarbonate with an M.sub.w of 30,000 and a .eta..sub.rel of 1.31 were subsequently filed as Examples (communication dated 19.08.1992).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,835 also describes multilayer plastic sheets. In this case, however, only the core layer contains branched polycarbonate (see Example II.2.3, column 11 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,835). The branched polycarbonate used again has an M.sub.w of 30,000 and a .eta..sub.rel of 1.31 (Example I.2, column 10 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,835).
EP-320 632 also describes multilayer plastic sheets of branched polycarbonates (see, for example, page 4, Table of EP-320 632).
However, general molecular weights of 10,000 to 200,000 are only mentioned in reference to the polydiorganosiloxane/polycarbonate block copolymers (page 6, lines 42/43 of EP-320 632). The polycarbonate used by way of Example has a .eta..sub.rel of 1.31.
DE-OS 3 414 116 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,632 describe UV-stabilized polycarbonate mouldings produced from polydiorganosiloxane/polycarbonate block copolymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,949 describes multilayer plastic sheets of which the UV-stabilized layers consist of polydiorganosiloxane/polycarbonate block copolymers.
EP-416 404 describes UV-stabilized branched polycarbonates of special diphenols (page 7, lines 14-21 of the EP and page 11, last paragraph of the EP).
It is mentioned (page 13, line 17) that polycarbonates of the type in question can be used for the production of sheets and multilayer sheets.